


Whouffaldi In A Week

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, hybrid babies, whouffaldi, whouffaldi week 2k16, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16! YES I KNOW THAT I AM LATE!<br/>Anyway... Enjoy these seven prompts! Includes Hybrid babies and marriage between our two cinnamon rolls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whouffaldi In A Week

**I KNOW THAT I AM LATE, OKAY? D:**

**Anyway... enjoy! Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16!**

_Prompt Day 1: "It's not what it looks like.", orange peels, bed covers._

Clara entered her flat and the first thing she saw was the TARDIS in the corner of the sitting room. She closed the door behind her before calling out, "Doctor?!" No answer. She looked around in confusion as she approached the TARDIS, she patted the door before asking, "Is the Doctor in there?" the TARDIS hummed in response, "I'll take that as a no." she sighed. Clara then turned and headed towards the kitchen, "Doctor?!" she called once more. And of course... no answer, "God, where is that idiot?" she mumbled to herself.

She finally decided to check her bedroom, she soon realised that she probably should have checked there first. Upon entering the room, she was greeted by piles of bed covers and pillows on the bed. She cautiously walked over to the bed, it was obvious that the Doctor was under all of this. Orange peels scattered the floor and hung from the ceiling, leaving Clara in utter confusion. She managed to, somehow, pull back the covers.

"Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"D-Doctor?! Why have you got orange peels on your face?!" Clara questioned as she took the orange peels off of his cheeks and then tossed them to the floor.

"It's necessary if we want survival!" he stated as he pulled Clara down next to him before pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Okay. Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Clara asked as she rolled onto her side to face him.

"Monsters, Clara." he simply said as he mirrored her.

"Monsters?" she questioned.

"Yes! Monsters! Aliens! Whatever you want to call them!"

Clara groaned, "What monsters could POSSIBLY be in my flat?"

"Monsters that appear to be allergic to orange peels!"

"Of course... And where did you get all of these orange peels from?" she wondered.

"You're Gran! I called her and explained the whole situation. I told her that I needed the orange peels for self-defence!"

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" Clara couldn't help but smile.

He shrugged, "Correction. _You're_ idiot, Oswald." Clara rolled her eyes.

"And how long do we have to stay under here?" she wondered.

"Errmm..." he paused, "About ten minutes and thirty three seconds!"

Clara sighed, "Is this really necessary?" the Doctor nodded in confirmation. Clara glared at him, "Are you sure that this isn't just some excuse to cuddle?"

"Wh-What?" the Doctor stuttered, "O-Of course not!" Clara then smirked before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He instantly put his own arms around her waist.

"It is EXTREMELY hot underneath these covers, Doctor. Can't we at least take one or two off?"

"No." he stated as he tightened his arms around her, "The monsters will get us!"

"Doctor, I have brought you some more orange pee-" Clara's Gran had pulled the many covers off of them, she held a plate of orange peels in her hand, "Oohh..."

Clara quickly moved away from the Doctor and jumped out of the bed, "Gr-Gran! It's not what it looks like!"

"Don't worry, dear. You're young. I should have expected that something like this would happen sooner or later." she explained, "I always KNEW that you had a thing for this man."

"N-no, Gran. Seriously. We weren't doing anything!" Clara exclaimed.

"No need for the lies, dear!" her Gran continued, "I won't tell your father if you don't want me to!" Clara looked at the Doctor, who had just got up from the bed, for help. He just shrugged at her with a blank expression. Clara's Gran placed the plate onto the bedside table before exiting the room.

Clara glared at the Doctor, "What?" he asked. She went over to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks for the help!" she said, sarcasm clearly in her voice.

"You don't need to use violence, love."

"Don't you 'love' me. Now my Gran thinks that we're sleeping together!"

"Well we are..."

"That's not the point!" Clara continued causing the Doctor to smirk at her.

"I may have erm... lied."

"Lied? About what?" Clara folded her arms.

"About the monsters." he admitted, "There aren't any."

"Of course there isn't!"

"I just wanted to erm..."

"Cuddle?" Clara finished his sentence. The Doctor nodded. Clara shook her head with a smile, "All you have to do is ask, Doctor." she paused, "And what's with the orange peels then?"

The Doctor remained silent for a few seconds before quickly saying, "I enjoy their fragrance."

Clara laughed, "Idiot."


End file.
